ThE hOlO
by harmful-cure
Summary: An ORIGINAL story from the star wars universe. Years after the death of Palpatine, a new enemy has appeared. Calling themselves the Yuuzhan Vong, they ravage worlds and leave Families shattered. This is one of those stories. A wife must view her husband's


The fast paced city world known as Courscant slowed down in her eyes; the static-induced recorded words became slured and slow as she let her head fall forward causing her long black hair to dangle a mere meter from the ground. The sudden ache in her head now complimented her aching heart as she viewed the static ravaged, beat up holo messege. The rain hit the nearby viewport in stacatto beats that on any other day would be soothing. Today each bead of rain thumping caused her Brown eyes to water up and close in anguish. The technicians up in planetary enviroment had decided that today was a good day for rain and Bella Sito could not agree more. Four Hours prior, the slim wife of Dal Sito and mother to Cay, had been tending the family garden. Peaceful music motivated her to grow beautiful flowers and the sweet scented air made her breathe better than she did in the smog covered Courscant. The peaceful morning had been interupted by a knocking on the door and a NRI messenger handing the dirt covered wife a packaged holo chip. The pilot's wife had heard stories told of situations like this, POWs MIAs and KIAs were numerous in this new war with the Vong but she had not expected it to happen to her. The only words spoken to her was: "sorry ma'am" and the messenger left her to the last words of her husband. It was told which of the three classifications Dal had been put into, KIA, a classification that made Her tears well up. Up till now, she had played the messege ten times..,,back to back.  
  
She didnt really need to listen to the holo now that she had memorized the words but her husband's voice compelled her to listen anyway. A tall muscular man with brown hair and a mustache stood in front of the invisible holocam and spoke his last words:  
  
Bella, if your recieving this then i am dead or MIA but with this war...that means dead also. Not many words can describe...describe how you must feel but you have to be strong. he paused for a second and then began again. Cay needs the strong stubborn woman i fell in love with on the "Sea Pleasent" so many years ago. Our son is our legacy, everything good in you and I is in him. If you cant tell him the truth, tell him I died in my sleep..a peaceful death. Tell him dad loved him very much there is one last thing i must "give" him before i pass away into recorded history. there is a stash of credits i saved up for you and him in case this happend along with this stash is a few holos and information for Cal. I need you to retrieve them and then go to Jedi master Luke Skywalker and his jedi acadamy on courscant, he will know what to do. Tell Cal that our family's legacy is bestowed on him. Love, i left my heart with you and now it seems that it will always be with you....good bye till we meet again on the other side...  
  
Finally have had enough, Bella switched off the holo player and curled up in a ball. She told the House droid to turn the lights low and alert her of Cay's arrival from school. Soon tears werent a problem as she fell into a deep troubled sleep.  
  
A few hours later, the voice of Cay sito unlocked the tall durasteel front door of his family's appartment far above the reaches of level one. keeping his face down low he moved past the house protocal droid. (master Cay...your mother has been expecting you...i shall call her from her sleep now) the droid said as Ccay walked past him and entered the living room. The thirteen yearold knew what had happend....but could not explain it but he awaited his mother to confirm his fear. His short brown locks bobbed up and down as he stopped suddenly. His mother awoke and looked up at him. It was as if both had aged ten years in the matter of a day. The sudden change in her son made Bella look away and well up in tears. "Mom?" Cay asked as he came closer to the balled up Ms Sito. "come here baby" bella croked as Cay looked his mother over with his dark green eyes. "Okay" he said as a tear appeared at the corner of his left eye. "dont worry mother.....he is in a better place" he said as his mother pulled up fast and almost collided with him, her eyes wide and tear stained. "How?......how....how" she said as Dal's last words came back to haunt her, the realisation that she had made subconciously years prior came to her. "force...sensitive...." she said as she paused and looked up at the now tear riddened thirteen year-old. She pulled him close and held him "im so so sorry baby" she said. Cal was force sensitive....he had felt his father die....felt the pain and hurt in Bella that it had caused....he had felt everything and his own loss...a boy of that age should not feel that. The pained realization made her begin to sob as Both began to cry in each others arms....mourning the loss. "he ....he died in peace, mom, a white light enveloped him" Cay said as his mom Pulled him back and kissed his forehead. "I know, somehow i felt it also" she said as both cried and grieved as the world went on. Bella closed her eyes and planned the next step......the next step for herself and her son.....meet luke skywalker and find out what to do. 


End file.
